1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns novel benzoxazolones containing a halosubstituted alkyne group, and the use of such compounds as microbicides. More specifically, the compounds to which the invention is directed have the formula (I) ##STR2## where X=I or Br, and
Y=is independently selected from the group consisting of H, halogen, NO.sub.2, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkoxy, CN, OCO (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl, OCOPh or halo (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl.
As used hereinafter the term "microbicide" (or "biocide") is intended to include, but is not restricted to, bactericides, fungicides and algicides, and microbicidal activity refers to both the elimination of and also to the inhibition or prevention of growth of microbial organisms such as bacteria, fungi and algae.
2. Prior Art
Compounds having the formula ##STR3## where R is H, Cl or NO.sub.2 are disclosed in Czech Patent No. 194354 (Chem Abs. 97:23779c), and are said to have antifungal activity. European patent application No. 230874A discloses related compounds having the formula ##STR4## where X=H or Br: these compounds are said to have herbicidal activity. Neither document mentions benzoxazolones.
Benzoxazolones having the formula ##STR5## are disclosed in J. Pharm. Sc., 57, 1763 (1968), Chem. Abs. 89:179902h and Chem abs 94:192196d; however no microbicidal activity is mentioned in any of the disclosures. Chem Abs 94:192196d also discloses a benzoxazolone of the formula ##STR6## where X=CN, CONH.sub.2, COHNPh, and states that this compound has antifungal activity. It should be noted that this compound does not possess a propargyl group.